Klorgbane the Destroyer
Klorgbane the Destroyer is the main antagonist of the Regular Show episodes "Fists of Justice" and "Skip's Story". His main goal is to defeat Skips, whom he has to fight every 157 years, and reign over the Realm as part of the council. He was voiced by Troy Baker. History In "Fists of Justice", Klorgbane appeared towards the end of the episode, returning to defeat Skips and destroy his brothers. He engaged Skips in combat, but since skips hands were broken earlier, he could not operate his Fists of Justice properly and was swiftly defeated. After his victory, one of the Guardians of Eternal Youth decided to stand up to him, resulting in him being annihilated. Klorgbane was defeated and re-imprisoned when Mordecai and Rigby, under the orders of Skips, used the Fists of Justice to fight him, as they controlled similarly to a video game they like to play. In "Skip's Story", where Skips tells Mordecai and Rigby the story of how he became immortal, Klorgbane appeared as a stereotypical bully during the 1800's. When he first appears, he immediately starts bullying the Guardians of Eternal Youth, resulting in a confrontation with Skips (known as Walks at the time), however, their fight is cut short by Headmaster Bennett, who would expel Walks if he was caught fighting. The two walk away from each other, with Klorgbane stating that their fight wasn't over. As Walks gets closer to Mona, Gareth and the Guardians state that they have found a way to hurt Klorgbane and arrange a fight between him and Walks on Saturday at 8pm, the same time as prom. With Walks too occupied with Mona, an impatient Klorgbane attacks the two in the gym and a fight between the two breaks out. With Walks unable to hurt him, Klorgbane knocks Walks to the ground and prepares to finish him off, only for Walks to be pushed away by Mona and the beam to be reflected and hit the ceiling, resulting in Mona being crushed by a ceiling chunk. Enraged, Walks takes the Fists of Justice and pummels Klorgbane, eventually knocking him into the stratosphere. Walks then agrees to become immortal in order to fight Klorgbane every 157 years and takes the new name Skips. Appearance Klorgbane looks similar to the The Guardians of Eternal Youth except his clothes are black (opposed to theirs being gold) and his body is more muscular in appearance. He wears a black helmet or hat, a black cape, a black diaper, black socks, and two sliver/black bracelets. He also has a red glow around him and carries a red rattle with spikes on it. Trivia *Like The Hammer, Anti-Pops and the Halloween Wizard, he is one of the most powerful characters/enemies in the series, as the Fists of Justice are the only weapon that can defeat him. Navigation Category:Vengeful Category:Immortals Category:Regular Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Male Category:Traitor Category:Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Sadists Category:Hegemony Category:Provoker Category:Siblings Category:Thugs Category:Evil from the Past Category:Arrogant Category:Wrathful Category:Demon Category:Power Hungry Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Murderer Category:Egotist Category:Barbarian Category:Archenemy Category:One-Man Army Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Magic Category:Dark Forms Category:Homicidal Category:Twin/Clone Category:Related to Hero Category:Fighters Category:Opportunists Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Psychopath Category:Game Changer Category:Deceased